microstatefandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Fidmus
Fidmus (officially Republic of Fidmus) is a micronation founded on May 18, 2012 by Nick Allen. Currently, the Republic of Fidmus is an island unclaimed by the Canadian Government in the Hudson Bay The current president is Nick, but once the country is up and running, elections will be held soon after. Our Currency Our nations' currency is Horfers. You can trade in ONLY Euros and US Dollars for Horfers. $1= *5 (* is the Horfers symbol) €1= *5. Transportation We want our country to have little pollution, so cars are banned from Fidmus, but you can buy golf carts to get around. The golf carts will only cost between *150-*350. We also drive go-karts, those will cost between *85-*125. Education The Republic of Fidmus hopes to have a school in each district, and one community college. The college will be called Hogwarts University. Holidays Fidmus Holiday *Earth Day (May 15): Everyone must walk or ride a skateboard or bike instead of golf carts and go-karts. *Opposite Day (April 1): Like April Fools, but everyone does the opposite (like not go to work or school). *Fidmus Day (May 18): Celebrate the day our nation was founded. Christian Holiday *December 24 - Christmas Eve *December 25 - Christmas Day *December 26 - Boxing Day *Moveable Friday - Good Friday *Moveable Sunday - Easter Sunday *Moveable Monday - Easter Monday Islamic Calendar *Asure Günü 10 day of Muharram - Is The Beginning Of The New Islamic Year *Mevlit Kandili 12 of Rabi'-ul-Awwal - Is The Birthday of Prophet, Muhammad *Ramazan Bayrami 1 - 30 of Shawwal - Is The Days Of Ramadan Feast And Fasting *Kurban Bayrami 10 - 13 day of Dhul Hijja - Is The Days Of Sacrifice Feast Hebrew calendar *Tishrei 1-2 - Rosh Hashanah - Jewish New Year *Tishrei 3 - Fast of Gedalia - Fast Day of Gedaliah *Tishrei 10 - Yom Kippur - Day of Atonement *Tishrei 22 - Simchat Torah / Shemini Atzeret - Assembly of the Eighth Day *Nisan15 - 21 - Pesach - Seventh days of Passover *Av 9 - Tisha B'Av - Ninth of Av Fast *Av 15 - Tu B'Av - Fifteenth of Av *May 9 - Victory Day - Victory Day on Nazi Germany *Iyar 18 - Lag Ba'Omer - 33rd day of the `Omer *Sivan 6 - Shavuot - Feast of Weeks Security The security for our nation is very good. We have a Police Department and a Fire Department. The Fire Department is also our ambulance also. The Republic of Fidmus has three military forces: the Army , the Navy , and the Airforce . The Army will practice with Paintball guns, Nerf Guns, and BB Guns. The Navy will always guard the seas in small two-person boats. The Airforce will be flying around in air gliders to watch from above. National Sports The Republic of Fidmus will have six national sports: Baseball, Basketball, Football, Lacrosse, Track & Field, and Skateboarding. Baseball: '''The F.N.B.A. (Fidmus National Baseball Association) consist of six teams from the six districts (states): The Ravens (From Blizzard, Stamos), The Griffins (From Dawner, Atlantis), The Wolves (From Springfield, Stormwind), The Ferrets (From Rowling, Lunar Tide), the Lions (From Los Skate, Silvermoon), and the Tigers (From Barbara, Pangaea. '''Basketball: '''Fidmus only have four basketball teams: the Caps (From Dawner, Atlantis), the Long Horns (from Barbara, Pangaea), the Owls (from Rowling, Lunar Tide), and the Eagles (from Blizzard, Stamos). '''Skateboarding: '''Fidmus host a legendary event called the Masked Magician- a skating event held every year in Los Skate, Silvermoon. There are no teams from each district. Instead, people are allowed to gather a team 2-10 people on each team. '''Lacrosse: Like Skateboarding, people are allowed to make a Lacrosse team. There must be 15 people on the team: 1 goalkeeper, 3 defenders, 3 midfielders and 3 attackers, and 5 substitutes on the bench. Every two years, the Plunder Tournament is held for each team to compete and the grand team receives *1,000. Football: '''In Fidmus, there are six Football teams The Ravens (From Blizzard, Stamos), The Griffins (From Dawner, Atlantis), The Wolves (From Springfield, Stormwind), The Ferrets (From Rowling, Lunar Tide), the Lions (From Los Skate, Silvermoon), and the Tigers (From Barbara, Pangaea. All are the same names from the Baseball league. '''Track & Field: '''Like Skateboarding and Lacrosse, there are no district teams, just teams created by people. Each team must have between 5-10 people. Laws '''Top 5 **NOTE** These laws are the most extreme laws in our nation #No one under the age of 21 is allowed to smoke or drink alcohol. #If murder is done, you will be expelled from Fidmus, and taken to the country nearby to be dealt with. #You must be 18 years or old to drive. #Parties can't go on past 1:30 A.M. #Anyone 13 and older can have jobs. (Anyone between 13-18 can only work for no longer than a four hour shift between 9:00 AM to 4:00 PM ) #Absolutely no drinking and driving Behavior Laws #No one under the age of 25 is allowed a gun. #If you get arrested or get a ticket, your gun license will be inactive for two weeks. #Firecrackers are allowed between the following times: 12:30 PM–10:30 PM. ** EXCEPTIONS** On holidays, the time will be from 12:30 PM– 12:45 AM #No entering into someone's house without permission. (Door visits are accepted) #Alcohol will only be sold during 11:00 AM–7:00 PM #Smoking is only allowed in places (besides your house) with the Smoker's Area sign. Night Laws #No parties past 12:30 A.M. #When driving you must have your headlights on. #No guns are allowed past 7:30 PM Road Laws #You must follow the speed limit #No street racing at all! #Your car must be registered #You must have your licence on you. MicroPact The MicroPact is an alliance group formed by Fidmus to ally themselves with other nations. Right now the The States of New Canada, the Christian Empire of Spanionte, and The Kingdom of Danland have allied themselves with Fidmus.